Watching and Waiting
by frozenscythe
Summary: A continuation of When Restraint Isn't Always A Good Thing. What exactly happened between Kurt and those other boys?
1. Cameron

Disclaimer: The only thing I can claim to own in this written work are the original ideas and characters.

Cameron

"Well, hello there," a voice purred. "I think I would have seen you around here before."

Kurt turned blushing as a tall impeccibly dressed boy walked up to his table at Starbucks.

"Now, what is a handsome thing such as yourself doing sitting by himself?" The boy took the seat accross from the table.

"I, I..." was all Kurt could get out before Blaine approached the table.

"They were all out of those peppermint scones that you like so I got you a chocolate cookie instead."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a boyfriend," said the boy as he started to stand up.

"He's just a friend!" Kurt hurredly spit the words out. Blaine couldn't like him that way. Didn't need to know that his new friend was totally in love with him. He was just being nice. Being nice was not flirting.

As Kurt was fumbling for the right words to say, Blaine hid the hurt look that formed on his face with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The boy sat back down and said, "then my name is Cameron and I would love to take you out to dinner sometime."  
_

Kurt was wined, dined and presented with a plethora of gifts that would make a Greek Goddess envious. No expense was too small and no whimsy unfulfilled. It was wonderful and it was distracting. But in a good way. You know, when you were (are) kind of in love with someone else who so obviously doesn't love you back. Well, not in the way that matters at least. Someone who you see all the time but need help forgetting.

All Blaine could do was watch his world start to fracture.

Blaine knew that it wouldn't last. Couldn't last. Kurt may be blinded by the stars in his eyes but it was all too clear to an outsider. The boy was no good.

Sure, Cameron was the perfect gentleman. He opened doors, showed up with flowers, and complemented Kurt's wardrobe with such a knowledge of designers that what fashionista wouldn't swoon?

It was all a facade.

He hid it all behind money and words.

Leaving Kurt tucked into a hidden booth at a club while he searched for a little something on the side.

Disappearing for too long during intermission at a dinner theater to hook up with a cast member.

It was when Kurt walked into the bathroom of the restaurant they were dining at and stumbled into what could only be described as softcore porn, that the world went icy clear. Cameron had his eyes closed, head tilted back against the tile, pants around his ankles. The attractive busboy was on his knees, busy.

All he could do was turn and escape the bitter truth. He doesn't know how but he ends up outside Blaine's door.

No questions are asked but it's obvious Blaine knows what happened as Kurt is swept up into an embrace. All he can do is cry and snuggle deeper into that warm chest.

"I don't know what happened. I wanted things to go so well that I didn't see what was happening."

"You will find someone who will love you for you. He will be your prince on a white horse and will need you as much as you need him," was Blaine's reply.

But what, Kurt thought, if I need you. Why are you everything that I want my prince to be. 


	2. Lenny

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I'm not always good at getting the story in my head down on paper...

Lenny

He saw right through him. That cheap bastard. The walks in the park. The museums. The street fair. How every time that Kurt had plans to go to a show, eat at a fancy restaurant, something suddenly came up. Blaine liked to think that you didn't have to spend money to have a good time but this was getting ridiculous. 


	3. Dylan

Dylan

"Kurt, babe, I knew you had an interest in Broadway but this is insane. Isn't it time you got over your obsession and started getting interested in something more substantial?" Dylan leaned forward, perched on Kurt's bed.

They had been in the middle of an intense make out session. Who knows where it could have led except for the fact that Blaine had barged into the room babbling about how he had just scored a copy of Finnish, Japanese, and German productions of Wicked and would Kurt want to watch them.

"Oh my GaGa!" Kurt got up and rushed over to Blaine talking a mile a minute.

"Where on Earth did you find these?"

"I have my sources."

"Is it the one where..."

"Yes."

"And the one with the..."

"Yes."

"Ahem!" The loud clearing of a throat brought silence to the room. "As exciting as this all is, you just interrupted something here." The archly rejoinder was all that was needed to have Blaine out the door murmuring apologies.

After Blaine left, Dylan told Kurt that they needed to have a talk. That was why Kurt was sitting at his desk listening to his boyfriend go on about the real world. How a realm of fantasy was alright for a kid but would he please just grow up and be an adult for once.

That was it, the guy who had all the qualities he wanted in a man but none of them were real. It had all been a lie. The interests that he thought they shared nothing more than a pick-up line.

Surprisingly enough it was easy to break up with Dylan. The only emotion he felt was relief. It felt like he had been freed from something if only he could figure out what.

That is what led to him seeking out Blaine and watching the bootlegs with him in his room.

When the shows were over they just lay there staring at the blank screen. Blaine on the floor and Kurt using his stomach as a pillow.

The silence was broken as Blaine asked Kurt is he was alright.

"Dylan was boring. I thought he was into Broadway as much as me. Turns out he only said that to get me to accept a date." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's torso with a sigh.

"You'll kiss plenty of frogs before you find your prince."

Kurt felt his heartbeat get faster and quickly stood up stretching. He had to leave before he ruined one of the only good friendships in his life.

"I don't know how, but you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I love that about you, you know (I'm in love with you.)"

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine on the cheek imagining what would happen if he had tilted his head a few more inches to the left and immediately dismissed the thought.

"We're still on for lunch tomorrow right?" Did Blaine notice that slight quiver in his voice? Would he realize that their weekly lunch "date" was his favorite part of the week.

Kurt left the room as Blaine responded with a seemingly blase affirmation. All he needed to do was find someone to take his mind off of those what-ifs coursing through his mind. 


End file.
